


Surrounded by Books.

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, aaaa happy anniversary baby, for ren, library date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: The background murmurs of others in the library, the click of heels against the hardwood floors, the constant turning of pages, faded away entirely; she could only hear him. His soft, consistent breaths, the way love laced itself into his words, even when his tone didn’t give away the feelings that he expressed. || for @synchroshipping on twitter





	Surrounded by Books.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatoyantPenumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/gifts).



> first: happy anniversary ren i love you!!  
> second: i know i wrote het faith i don't usually do this but faith is just us so,,, it worked perfectly  
> i hope you enjoy (especially u ily baby)

The world appeared to melt away as soon as Aki and Yusei were alone together, in a small nook inside of the library. The younger redhead frequented this building, always looking for new psychology books, or classic novels, or anything that would be of interest to her mechanic boyfriend; she never really knew what to look for, but fantasy novels and engineering or physics books appeared to make him smile.

Shifting upon the seat, her legs tucked underneath her petite frame, Aki let out a gentle sigh, gaze focused upon the words on the page. A book on developmental psychopathology, one that both intrigued and confused her. Blinking a few times, brows furrowed as she began to lose interest in the paragraph she had been reading. She decided to lean against Yusei, head upon his shoulder, as she decided to perhaps read some of his book. That…

That simply wasn’t happening.

The language instantly made her head hurt, and she wondered how Yusei could understand it. Though, this was his speciality, she supposed. And besides, Aki was the one who picked the book out for him

“Hey…” She muttered the word, nuzzling her cheek against the fabric of his jacket. “It’s colder in here than I thought it would be…” She was the worst for attempting to hint at things, but she had to hope that her boyfriend understood exactly what she was trying to ask for – he tended to nowadays, at least.

“You want this?” Sapphire eyes ripped itself from the book, softly falling upon a flustered Aki, who simply nodded lightly. “Alright sweetheart. Move for a sec?”

She shifted willingly, a light smile upon her red lips. Once the fabric had been removed from his frame, she allowed herself to admire his body, and whined when he chuckled in response. Yusei wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, and she moved it around to get a little more comfortable.

“That better?”

“Mmm, yeah. Thank you Yusei.” As soon as he appeared to be comfortable again, gaze focused again on the object in his hands, she moved to be against him once again, head back on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his muscular one. She swore she could feel the corners of his lips curl into a smile, despite her own eyes focused back on the paragraph she had before found frustrating.

When she finally became engrossed in the section following it, something about schizophrenia in childhood, she felt lips press against her forehead, and she squeaked, suddenly looking back up at him with pink cheeks and a soft whine.

“Aki?”

“…Hm? Yeah?”

He took his arm from her grip, wrapping around her waist before she could even show any form of frustration. He was good at soothing her before her reactions, maybe that was something she loved about him.

“I love you, Aki.”

The background murmurs of others in the library, the click of heels against the hardwood floors, the constant turning of pages, faded away entirely; she could only hear him. His soft, consistent breaths, the way love laced itself into his words, even when his tone didn’t give away the feelings that he expressed.

“Oh Yusei… I love you too.” She whispered, as though she was afraid of someone else hearing her, infringing on their private moment. He just laughed once again in response to this, closing the book over as he hit the end of the chapter.

His exposed, rugged fingers lifted to her porcelain skin, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her softly, quickly, quietly, while nobody else’s eyes were upon them. Her eyes glazed over, sparkling a little with adoration, as she pressed back into the small gesture, smiling shyly when he pulled away.

They had been together for a while now, but public displays of affection were few and far between; they both agreed that it was better to keep those things private. She supposed this small area classed as private enough, and she had never felt more thankful for that.

“Now… Can you explain what you’ve been reading for the past hour?”


End file.
